The Pfortmbleton
by Jo31891
Summary: All Kurt wanted was a kiss but Noah just had to be difficult! Just a random gooey ball of fluff. Puck/Kurt


**The Pfortmbleton**

It was the Friday before finals week. The last day of regular classes and homework assignments. All that was left was a week of reviewing and exams followed by winter break for McKinley High. The evening had started off relatively normal, Kurt and Finn coming home after school with Noah and Rachel close behind. Without much prompt, the entirety of New Directions had found themselves at the Hummel-Hudson home, holed up in Kurt's room. The majority of the Glee club was settled on the floor, shoulder to shoulder. Soda, chips, cookies and pizza had progressively made its way around, as well as a Uno deck and a few games of poker. At one point, someone had plugged in their iHome and put their MP3 on shuffle.

The room was engrossed in conversation ranging from video games, song artists, celebrity gossip and Harry Potter. Everyone was so involved with each other, the room was buzzing and burst with voices and laughter.

Kurt sat perched on his neatly made bed, watching his teammate and friends as they chatted and munched. Noah lounged beside him, legs dangling off the bed to keep his shoes off the covers. He was leaning back on his elbows, shoulders drawn up ever so slightly. Now and then he jumped into a conversation with Finn, though they never lasted long.

The countertenor glanced sideways at his beloved boyfriend. Noah was dressed in one of his old t-shirts, the sleeves having been removed via scissors some year before. His jeans were ratty and his tennis shoes were brown and gray rather than white. Kurt's green-blue eyes traced the shape lines of the jock's jaw and the soft curve of his lips as that goofy grin formed, showing off his white teeth.

I wanna kiss him, Kurt thought suddenly. He glanced toward the others. They were engrossed in their conversations. Rachel seemed to notice the boy's glanced and quickly distracted Finn. Noah settled into silence as he watched the others. Not wishing to lose this opportunity, Kurt rearranged himself on the bed until he was sitting facing his boyfriend.

The smaller boy reached over and wrapped his arms around that thick neck column, lacing his fingers together for a better hold.

"Com're," he commanded softly, dragging Noah toward him. He went to kiss the other's mouth but Noah turned his chin away and stiffened up, so Kurt was just a hair from kissing the tanned cheek. "Com're," he insisted, tugging again. This time, Noah pulled away. When that mischievous little grin appeared on the punk's mouth, Kurt's own smile appeared.

"Com're." Kurt commanded once more, pulling again. Noah didn't budge, causing the brunette to pull himself up onto his knees. The smaller decided on a new tactic and released the column of muscle.

_Smack!_

Kurt's hand landed on the other's shoulder. The sound was somewhat loud but the football player didn't even flinch.

"Come here." Kurt commanded, smacking the other in the chest.

"No." Noah grunted, grinning at the boy.

"Come here." _Smack!_

"No."

Kurt growled, though his smile did not fade, as he tried once more to drag Noah's mouth to his. Once more he got the side of his face, just barely landing a kiss on the cheek. The countertenor smacked the jock on his chest then on his back. Noah reached of his slight figure, fingers dangerously close to his sides. The pale boy squealed, lurching backward to avoid the tickling on slot. If he got to close, Noah would overpower him and all would be lost.

He smacked at the offensive hands that tried attacking his sides. When one landed, a shrill squeal was released followed by the strangest, cutest little sound Noah had ever heard. It was a bit like a rapid snort light laughter. It was difficult to describe but oh so damn cute. Kurt managed to defend against the hands, giggling as he smacked the jock again.

"Come're. _Smack!_

"No."

"Come here." _Smack!_

"No."

"Come here!" Kurt smacked him a bit harder and Noah doubled over a bit on the bed. In retaliation, the punk lunged at his sides again. The smaller squealed, tumbling to the mattress as the tickling ensued.

Unbeknownst to Kurt and Noah, all of New Directions had noticed their antics. Many of the girls laughed, highly amused by the sight. The boy's proceeded to ignore the interaction. It happened all the time anymore and they were becoming desensitized to it. Didn't mean they enjoyed watching it like the girls did.

After a few minutes of squeals, giggles and snorts, Kurt regained his ground and smacked Noah in the chest.

"Come here." He commanded again, trying to drag his boyfriend in for a kiss.

"No."

"Come here!" _Smack!_

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. © Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk, Ian Brennan and Fox**

**Just a little drabble inspired by the antics of a couple I know who are cuter than God. This actually happened just…two hours before I wrote this. I'm sorry if it's just a random bit of fluffy cuteness, but I was inspired. Hope you liked it as much as I did.**

**Jo Manta**


End file.
